Yearbook's Fault...BUT WHO CARES!
by MairiNathaira
Summary: Zel and Lina are co-editors on their school yearbook staff. They suddenly have a huge deadline due. They stay after school, but get stranded there because of a snowstorm...seems ok right? However! They hate each other's guts!


Yearbook's Faults…BUT WHO CARES

**Yearbook's Faults…BUT WHO CARES!**

**By: Tara-Chan**

** **

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me. The school mentioned here is based off of mine. Pie in Face idea belongs to the SAHS Band Council Sponsor! The Senior Will idea belongs to SAHS Yearbook Committee. Don't sue me! ^_^ 

Notes: Ignore the grammars and spellings please! Characters may be OOC. Ignore that too! Enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed! Profanity warning also!

~*~*~*~

"Oi…OI!!!" shouted a frustrated Lina. "ZELGADISS GRAYWORDS!!!"

Zel looked from the book he was reading while walking. "What do you want Lina? You do not have to scream like an uncivilized person here."

"…I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME FOR THE PAST MINUTES!! IF I DON'T SCREAM, THEN HOW ELSE DO I GET YOUR FUCKING ATTENTION??!!" shouted Lina, who at that moment was very pissed.

"Oh? If you are pissed, then the bathroom is just right about 3 feet away from the door you are standing. And no I don't fuck." Zel smirked.

"Why…why…WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE???" Lina screamed. At that moment the whole school campus heard her.

"Nothing," Zel said coldly. "Now why were you calling me? I've got exactly 2 minutes and 30 seconds to get to class, not to mention it's freaking cold out here, so tell me whatever you want to tell me."

"I was gonna tell you that we have a huge yearbook deadline tomorrow. When are we going to get to it??" Lina said through gritted teeth.

"Why if it's due tomorrow, then we should get to it today after school. Exactly what do we have to do?"

"We have to figure out the layouts for ALL the sections. Also we have to get the recent films developed in the dark room. Not to mention we have to figure out what the cover will be and figure out how much more money we need for the entire thing! There are more to this!" 

Zel paled. "This is all due by tomorrow?? Why didn't you tell me this earlier!!" 

"Well I didn't know either!! Mr. Davis came up to me just ten minutes ago and told me this!!" Lina shouted. "So what are we gonna do??"

"Yearbook room, after school, be on time Lina!" Zel turned his back on her and left.

"Asshole…why did Mr. Davis picked him as a co-editor!" Lina muttered.

~*~*~*~

_After school in the yearbook room…_

"Great…it started snowing," Lina said staring out the windows of the yearbook room.

"Why? You don't like snow? I'm surprised that someone who is cold, doesn't like snow," Zel said calmly.

Lina gave him a dirty look. "Look who's talking!" 

They continued working in silent. Around 4:30 the snowstorm got a little heavier. 

"Well we got the cover. Why did people join the yearbook committee when they don't even bother to come and help?" Zel grumbled.

"How the hell am I suppose to know???"

Zel gave Lina a dirty look. "They are all your friends! You should know!"

"WELL AT LEAST I SOCIALIZE!" 

Zel just rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah…whatever."

"Great it probably snowed two inches by now," Lina grumbled.

"Let's just get to work," was Zel's reply.

They left the yearbook room and went to the photography room to get the films developed.

_Great. The last place I want to be with him!_

_ _

They worked in silence and after 2 hours got all the films developed. They then went back to the yearbook room.

The radio was left on. "Good evening everyone! The road condition is very bad now. We got 14 inches of snow now. It is recommended for people to not leave their homes."

"Shit…don't tell me we are stranded here," Lina moaned.

Zel shrugged. "Looks like we are."

"Why now of all times?" Lina scowled.

"Well we certainly aren't going to starve," Zel said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean 'We aren't'?" 

"The teacher's lounge. I went in there once. They got vending machines for snacks, and also a soda machine," Zel said logically.

"Well DUH! How do you know this? You sneaked in the teacher's lounged once or something?" Lina snapped.

"You could say that," Zel snapped back.

"Well then, let's get some food!" Lina ran out of the room.

Zel rolled his eyes, but still followed her. _Why did I have to be left with her in the school overnight?_

_ _

~*~*~*~

_In the teacher's lounge…_

_ _

Lina put some money in the snack and soda machine, and then looked around. "So this is the teacher's lounge…not bad."

Zel leaning against the wall looked up bored. "You're only saying that because of the machines."

Lina turned to him, giving him a dirty look. "So what if I am? At least I got better things to do, rather than sneaking into teacher's lounge, and just sticking your nose in your book!" 

Zel walked toward her. "For your information, I didn't sneak in here.  One of the teachers let me come in here to use the freaking photocopy machine over there!" Zel pointed his slender finger toward the machine.

"Yeah right. Whatever you say Mr. Know-It-All." Lina turned her back on him and started munching on her snacks.

Zel sighed. "Why did Mr. Davis put me to work with someone like you?" 

"Someone like me? What is the matter with someone like me?" Lina demanded.

"Well…" Zel paused to think. "You are rude, egocentric, and callous. 

"Well you are a male chauvinist pig that deserves nothing but a mere kick in the balls!" Lina retorted.

"You need counseling. That's what you need."

"Well someone needs to tell you that your manners are very obsolete. You're also a self-centered badass that should just go to hell!" Lina was getting peeved.

"Been there and survived there." Zel smirked.

"Then go back there and never come back!!"

Zel shrugged. "Nah I like it here better. Why don't you go there?"

"I don't need to go there!" Lina scowled.

"You sure? I'm sure the Satan will fall for you." Zel grinned at Lina's expression.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOH! YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!!!!" Lina shouted.

"I get that comment everyday." Zel leaned against the wall again.

"Oh really? From who?" Lina asked.

Zel looked at Lina intently. "From you." With that he walked out of the teacher's lounge and went back to the yearbook room.

Lina stared after him. _Ok…is it me or did he sound hurt? _Lina quickly finished her foods and left the room also.

~*~*~*~

The next hour, both Lina and Zel worked silently, trying to figure out how much more money they need, and thinking of other fundraising ideas.

"Zel…can you think of any other fundraising ideas?" Lina asked breaking the silence around them.

"Not really," was his curt response.

"How about Pie in the face?"

"What is that?"

Lina looked up thoughtfully. "Well we get a bunch of whip creams and maybe some real pies. We can get any victims like the school faculty. The thrower pay money to throw the whip cream or the pie. Of course the pie would cost more money. So think that will be a hit?"

Zel looked at Lina intently again. "That's a real good idea. I think the whole school would love to get the chance of hitting Mr. Davis with a pie!" 

"So when should we do this and where?" 

"The cafeteria. Two weeks from now."

"Alright!" Lina smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"Well let's get to the layout and we gotta make a form for the senior wills too."

"Let's do the forms first," Lina suggested.

"Ok."

~*~*~*~

_4 Hours later…_

_ _

Zel got up and brushed himself off. "Be right back."

"'Kay."

10 minutes later Zel came back with couple of pillows and a blanket.

Lina stared at the items for a minute. "Where'd you get those?"

"Home EC room," Zel said putting them down.

Lina blinked. "How the hell did you get in there? It's locked!"

Zel whipped out a phone card out of his pocket. I found out that this duplicate most of the keys for the locks in the school. Not only handy for phone calls but for locked doors!"

Lina's mouth was touching the floor. "No way…"

Zel nodded. "Hey at least we'll be comfortable for the night."

Lina closed her mouth. "True…" She looked at the blanket. "But only one?" 

"Hey that's all I could find." Zel handed it to her. "Here. You use it."

Lina was bewildered. "What about you?" 

"Hey I'm a guy! I can handle it!"

"…Are you saying that females get cold more easily or something??" Lina demanded.

Zel rolled his eyes. _Not again. _"Fine you don't want the blanket? Then go ahead and freeze. I don't give a damn."

"On the second thought I'll just use the fucking blanket. Thank you very much!" Lina got cozy with the blanket and the pillows.

Zel just shrugged and used his coat as a blanket. "Suit yourself. Not that it matters. You wouldn't share with anyone anyways."

Lina stared at Zel with hatred in her eyes. "What makes you say that?? I'm not selfish!"

"Could've fooled me."

Lina stood up and got her pillows and the blanket and marched across the room to where Zel was. "FINE! Looks like I'm going to have to prove it!" 

With that Lina sat down on the ground and spread the blanket over Zel and then got in herself. Nothing was between them for the blanket was pretty small.

Zel meanwhile had the most perplexed expression and started blushing when Lina was very close to him. 

Lina gave him a victory sign and smiled widely. "There! That tells you that I ain't selfish!"

~*~*~*~

_An hour with uncomfortable moments later… _

_ _

Zel just kept on glancing next to Lina. _Wow…can't believe she had that enough guts to just plop down next to me. She's one strange girl. She's actually very pretty looking at her this close._

_ _

Lina just kept on staring outside the window. _What in the world am I doing? Why is Zel keep glancing at me? Where did I get the guts to just sit next to a guy like this so close. Zel's not so bad. It was thoughtful of him to bring the blanket…but still…_

_ _

"The snow is actually pretty. I like it how it covers the whole area. There is just so much beauty to it…" Lina trailed off.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It is beautiful." Zel turned to look at Lina.

_Wow…I never knew his eyes had so much blue in them. It so reminds me of sapphire…so calm and collected. It just matches him. _

_ _

_The energy she has…the fiery colored hair, the ruby eyes, she's so full of life. Why didn't I ever notice this before? I regret that now…_

_ _

Time stopped for both of them. They didn't see anything but the person in front of them.  Both kept on leaning closer to each other, until their lips met for the first time.  They parted afterward. Both blushing very red…

Lina spoke first. "Who'd ever thought that I'd be kissing you?" 

"Join the club…" Zel trailed off, speechless.

Lina grinned impishly. "Shall we try that again??" 

"Sure. Why not? You're not bad at all!" Zel leaned over and kissed captured her mouth with his.

"Zel…sorry for being an bitch to you before…"

"It's ok Lina. Haven't you heard? Enemies become lovers?" With that the speaking ceased.

~*~*~*~

Xelloss saw the two new lovebirds making out. "Hehehe! I knew this would get them together!"

With that he phased out and went back to the form of Mr. Davis…

~Owari~


End file.
